MegamanEXE: Reborn
by mcomm2010
Summary: It's 215X. With BrotherBand becoming popular, Net Navis are fading from use. But the world still needs a Megaman. But fate calls a female Navi to fill Megaman.EXE's shoes. What she didn't know is that her transformation into Megaman...does include gender too. Can she deal with a double life of being a female organization Navi and a male battle Navi without anyone finding out?
1. Chapter 1

_The year is 215X. It's been nearly a century and a half since Lan Hikari and his Net Navi, Megaman, defeated the likes of World 3, Nebula, and Duo. Now, as the BrotherBand system becomes more and more popular, the outdated PETs and Navis are growing into disuse. However, there are a few avid fans who hold on to old technology and still form the battle network, keeping Navis from total extinction. This is the story of one such Navi, whose rescue from an untimely end would change everything….._

_** Megaman. exe : Reborn**_

**Chapter One**

Her name was simply Ria. She wasn't much for a NetNavi, small and never meant for battling. But that didn't mean no one cared for her. She was created to be customizable, so she had been given the appearance of a young girl, somewhere in her middle teens. Her burgundy hair was short and bobbed, her short bangs held in place by a thick, yellow headband. Her skin was fair and her eyes a deep purple. Her attire consisted of a comfortable yellow short jacket that extended down just past her chest, with two big deep blue buttons on the front. Under the jacket was a blue sleeveless shirt with a turtle neck. She also wore yellow shorts that went down to about mid-thigh, with thick deep blue trim. Under the shorts were black tights that ended at yellow boots fashioned in the standard Navi style.

She remembered her first owner. He had been quite old, so she found it odd that he wanted a Navi that looked so young. But she never questioned it to him, because he had been gentle and kind towards her. She was mainly responsible for keeping him organized: waking him in the morning, giving him the headlines, scheduling tasks, those sorts of things. They had a good life together, and she loved him deeply.

But….it wasn't to be forever. One moment she was taking notes for him about the new Brotherband system, the next he was grasping at his chest. At first she panicked, not knowing what to do. Then, her emergency programs activated, and it was long until the paramedics arrived. She watched anxiously from her yellow Link PET as they were loaded into an ambulance, where she was asked several questions about what had just took place. Ria did her best to help out….and looked on in sad silence as he lay on a hospital bed, not moving.

It was then when things got dark, quite literally. The Navi kept vigilance over the elder man as she heard people crying and arguing just out of sight. Then, she saw a young woman she didn't recognize come over to her. Ria's eyes widened as the figure didn't speak to her, but reached of a button on the side; the off button. And just like that, the world went black.

And it stayed black…for the longest time. Ria, not sure what to do or what would become of her, spent the countless days in the internal works of her little PET, not sure if she wanted to ever connect back to the network or not. Something inside her knew she just couldn't go solo. So, it was best to remain as she was; dormant. Non-operational.

Then, one day….the darkness broke. She at first that it was some kind of dream… some kind of inner desire that was booting her out of sleep mode. But when the lights came back on in the PET and she saw her screen to the outside world light up with color, her heart filled cautiously with hope. Then, as it went through a reboot process, she heard a voice.

"Yes….it's starting! The PET really is starting!"

When the reboot finished and Ria could see the outside world again, she frowned a little. The old man wasn't the one looking at her. Instead, it was a boy, close to the age she was portrayed as, the biggest grin she had ever since plastered to his face. Over his eyes was a pair of sunglasses, but the lenses were green instead of black. His brown hair was spiky, with blonde highlights. He wore a white-cotton t-shirt covered with a orange plaid jacket. Staring back at him, all Ria could do was blink and put on a confused glare.

"Wow….a Net Navi…still in here….and not a bad looking one at that" He said with an amazed tone, his last statement making Ria blush a little, though she tried to hide it. He brought the PET closer to him. "Hey, there, little Navi! Do you have a name?

The girl nodded. "It's Ria….just Ria. I don't have an extension or anything. I wasn't made for battling, just organizational purposes." She said a little shyly, not knowing if she should trust the human or not.

The boy smiled gently. "Ria….that's a pretty name." He then placed his hand to his chest. "My name is Code Oku. Don't worry, I am going to take care of you from now on. You'll be safe with me." He said in a promising tone.

"Did you know my last owner? I….assume he is no longer with us…." She said, lowering her head, trying to think about what had happened at the hospital.

Code frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't know your last owner. My dad worked with him on a special project some time ago. So when his belongings went into auction, my dad bought your PET. He didn't touch it for years, he said, but when I saw it in his office, I got curious about it, so he gave it to me. You don't know how happy I am that it works and that you are inside. People….don't really use NetNavis anymore."

Ria looked up at Code. This boy was happy to see her….happy to know he was alive. No one but the old man ever seemed to notice her or care for her that way. She smiled a little at him, which caused him to smile bigger back.

"I will take care of you. I'll let you do what your programmed for, even if its old tech. I got school coming up, so I could use a helper. Would you like that, Ria?" He asked.

Ria nodded. "I would. Thank you….this…means a lot to me." It was the truth. She wanted to be useful again. Maybe this Code could be her dear friend, just as the old man had been.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I own nothing related to Megaman, , or Capcom! Enjoy, because I sure am! It's fun, rewatching both Megaman . EXE/ Megaman NT Warrior, and Ryuusei no Rockman/Megaman Starforce to figure out things for this story. **

_**Chapter Two:**_

The next few days were pretty much uneventful. Ria was introduce to Code's mother, Mrs. Oku, who was just as surprised as her son to see that Navi survived in the old PET. Her slimline purple dress, big brown bun, and big white apron reminded Ria of pictures she had seen of housewives long ago. However, the matriarch did more than just look after the household, but also ran a small flower shop on the weekends. She also explained that Code's father, Professor Oku, was out of town for a little while, attending a summit for world scientists in the northern country of Sharo. Ria sighed a little, her hopes about asking her previous owner dashed for awhile. But she liked Mrs. Oku, who welcomed Ria with open arms.

For the moment, at least the NetNavi could entertain herself a bit by finding out as much as she could about BrotherBand. From what Code explained, BrotherBand occurred using devices known as Transers. Like her Link PET, Transers were worn on the arm, but instead close to the shoulder, they were down close to the wrist. They also did all the things that PETs did, but without the need for NetNavis.

"Why is that? Why don't people like us Navis anymore?" Ria asked concerned as Code let her look over his own green Transer, using her holographic projection to seemingly walk over its surface.

"I don't think it's because people don't like you guys anymore, Ria. Some people, even a friend or two of mine, still have Navis." Code explained. "What I think it is….is people still want to be close to each other…to become Brothers."

"Brothers?" Ria said, not understanding what he meant.

"Brothers… not in the since of family, but in the sense of friendship. A Brother is someone you like a lot, someone you can share your secrets with. So, a BrotherBand….is very special, you see."

Ria took in what he said for a moment before looking back up, a serious questioning in her eyes. "Code ….can you and I…as a human and a Navi…be Brothers?"

Code smiled. "I don't see why we couldn't be….I mean, we are friends, right?" He then snapped his fingers, his face lighting up with an idea. "Ria! What if you lived in my Transer? "

"Live…in the Transer?" Ria repeated, looking down hesitantly at the screen of the green device.

"Yeah, that's where my friends' Navis are! You wouldn't have to worry about your PET growing too old to operate or losing its connection to the Web. I'm sure it would be nicer in there, too." Her new friend explained.

Ria frowned. "But I like my PET. It's my home. I don't want to leave it. It's all I have left….after…." She trailed off.

Code frowned before putting on a weak smile again. "It's okay, Ria. You don't have to say anything more." He said gently. "After all, Your PET is pretty cool, so perhaps it is for the best you stay there. I wouldn't want you to become damaged in a transfer anyways, since I don't even know if such a thing is possible."

Ria looked back up at him and smiled. "Thank you…Code!"

"Of course! What are friends for?" He said, rubbing the back of his head as he laughed a little. "Hey, it's a perfectly nice Saturday! How about I take you out and introduce you to some of my friends. I think the ones that still have Navis should be around too!"

Ria perked up at bit at the chance to see another Navi again. "Sure. I'd like that."

Code nodded then carefully placed his finger on the screen of his Transer, Ria jumping off and landing back on her PET's screen. "Let's call someone right now!" He then quickly brought the transfer up closer to his face and touched the screen. Ria looked on fascinated as he spoke. "Come on, Misao, pick up."

Then, a young female voice came over the phone. "Code! I was just thinking about you? What's up?"

"Misao, are you terribly busy right now? There's someone I'd like you and Auto to meet." Code said, smiling down at Ria.

Ria smiled back shyly as the voice on the other end continued. "That sounds great, Code! We're down at the playground, so you can meet us, there, okay? Auto and I will be waiting!"

"Right! See you in a few!" Code said, then hit the screen again before closing his Transer. He then picked up Ria's PET as her hologram disappeared from the surface. "Let's go, Ria!" He said, and carefully placed her device in the arm strap he had found.

Soon, they were outside, enjoying what Ria could still recognize as Dentech City, albeit with a few more taller buildings and they weren't in the same neighborhood were her previous owner lived. They walked down a few busy streets until a park appeared, bright and verdant against the greys and blues of the modern city.

Once they reached the park, it was only a few steps to the playground, where a young, long blonde-haired girl in a deep green A-line dress and mary janes was waiting on the steps to a slide. Above her wrist was a lime green Transer.

Code waved out to the girl. "There she is, Ria! That's my friend, Misao!"

Ria appeared in her tiny holographic form on his shoulder to get a good look as the blonde got up and walked over to them.

"Good to see you again, Code! I missed hanging out with you, even though my family was on vacation." The girl said. "You said you had someone coming with you…but I don't see…" She was interrupted by Code pointing to the small hologram on his shoulder, trying to hide behind his neck. "Oh, I see now. Is that a….NetNavi?"

Code nodded. "Yeah! Misao, I'd like you to meet my new friend, Ria. She lives in this PET here on my arm. I found it in my dad's office and he let me have it. Neat, huh?" He then turned to look at the shy Navi.

"H-hello." The yellow clad program said quietly.

"It's nice to meet you. Oh, here! Let me introduce you to someone as well." Misao said and quickly flipped the top of her Transer up and pointed the screen so that Ria could see it. She then tapped the screen. "Auto, time to wake up now. You have a visitor!"

Suddenly, a big yawn came from the Transfer as a figure appeared inside. It was a huge green, robot-like Navi. He had bolts coming out of the top and sides of his head, and his eyes were made of big red bulbs. His square mouth was white and a green-apron like shirt covered his stout yellow body. On the chest of the shirt, two more bulbs appeared like buttons and he also had thick green leg armor and white boots. "For what reason to you wake the Battle Champion, the Great Auto, from his beauty rest?" He said with a proud roar.

Misao chuckled. "Stop rubbing your eyes and you can see, Auto! A nice Navi named Ria has come to see you!"

"Ria….?" Auto said not looking ahead. "I don't know a Ri…." He finally looked at the female NetNavi direction and his jaw dropped. "R-Ria….." Suddenly, he felt all hot and flustered as he stared at the hologram.

"Ah, so that is who is here for me. A lovely little NetNavi! No…an angel in disguise! Yes! Perhaps you have come to bask in my glory, for I, Auto, am a great fighter! And I will gladly put myself into your service, dearest Ria!" He boasted in a powerful voice, his eyes forming into little hearts.

Ria blushed a little, albeit she wasn't sure on what to say after that. So, she just smiled at him and bowed. "Pleased to meet you, Champion Auto."

Auto smirked as he drew closer to the screen of his Transer. "No need for formalities between us, dear Ria. You may call me just Auto. If there is anything you need, just ask!"

Misao chuckled. "Forgive his behavior, Ria. He…doesn't get to meet lady NetNavis much." She then turned her attention back to the "Champion." "Auto, why don't you take Ria to Internet City? You guys can have fun there while I catch up with Code." His owner suggested

"That's a great idea! What do you say, Ria? Wanna go? We can talk face to face there and everything!" Auto asked eagerly, with his mind reeling at the chance of being alone with the female Navi.

Ria looked up at Code, who smiled and nodded. "It's okay with me, Ria. Go and have fun."

"Alright. It's nice to know that Internet City still exists, so I am curious to see what it's like now." Ria admitted. "Lead the way, Auto."

Auto jumped up and down. "Yes! Me and Ria out on the town! Woo hoo!" Then, he logged into Internet City's server, Ria repeating the process on her end as well.

Soon, she found herself in a large city of data, its sleek buildings and streets almost transparent…but also almost empty. The NetNavi sighed a little, things indeed had changed…but not for the better. It looked nearly the same as it did when she last visited all those years ago, and even showed some corrupting data in a few places. No progress had been made. Was it because NetNavis were going extinct?

It didn't take long for Auto to appear next to her, a big grin on his face. "Yes, we've arrived!" He said happily. "Where should we go first? A shop? A park? A cozy restaurant with a table just for two?" However, the huge green Navis excitement faded as he saw that Ria wasn't acting so thrilled

"It's so….empty…." Ria said sadly, not looking at him. "I remember coming here back when I was first operational….I thought it was so beautiful….I'd always tell my old owner about it…..he loved this place…."

"Ria…..Just how long have you been offline….?" Auto questioned but mostly to himself.

Ria was about to reply when suddenly, she and Auto felt the ground shake.

"What's going on?!" She asked frantically.

"Dunno know! But, hurry, let's log out!" Auto suggested and did so.

Ria was about to follow but suddenly the ground cracked beneath her. Instinctively, she jumped out of the way, landing a few feet back. She looked to the crack, only to see that a pair of dark, decrypted gloves rising coming out, the arms and fingers filled with holes. "Data! I needed it!" A dark, gruff voice said.

It didn't need to say anything more before Ria tried to log out. But just before the portal back to her PET began to open, something grabbed her leg. Ria looked down to find that the gloves had become claw-like and were pulling her towards the crack. "Ah, this one is perfect! Let's end you before you cause trouble, hm?" It quickly jerked back, causing Ria to fall face down. As it continued to drag her, the voice chuckled a bit as she thrashed, trying to find something on the sleek ground to hold on to. "Now, now. None of that. Just come nice and easy. It'll be all over soon…I promise!"

That promise was made with a growl and a second claw latching on to her shoulder, ripping her jacket and cutting into her body. She winced in pain as bits of data started to flake off the wound. She felt helpless, not having a single program within her to defend with and not having the strength to fight back anymore than flailing about and screaming at the top of her lungs for help. But the screams were drowned out by her attacks laughter as he flipped her over and pulled her down head first into the crack, where it was all a dark void, save for deep purple mouth, it's sickening yellow teeth open, ready to receive her.

Ria's last bit of strength gave out and she cursed herself for not asking to be made into a Battle NetNavi. Her body began to go weak as the teeth neared. She thought this was the end…that is…until something within her swelled, just as the mouth began to close. A brilliant blue aura swelled around her, so great that the hands let go as if it were burning them. However, instead of falling deeper into the mouth of the unknown threat, Ria floated for a moment before a blue and gold portal appeared under her and she fell into it, disappearing completely. The mouth stayed open for a moment, but then let out a frustrated roar before sinking back down into the hole, closing up the crack as if it had never been made.

Meanwhile, out on the playground, Auto had just appeared in his Transer. "I made it! Thank goodness!"

Misao looked down at him worriedly. "Auto? What's going on? Where's Ria?"

"Ria?" Auto blinked a little. "You mean…she hasn't come back? She was right behind me….before…oh no…!"

Code's mind raced. "Auto….what happened? What happened to Ria?"

As the green Navi tried his best to calm explain about the crack, Ria found herself landing in a hazy, bright place. "H-Hello?" She called out into the emptiness, holding her injured shoulder. She stumbled forward for a moment, before almost completely collapsing.

"Hey, there. Take it easy…." A gentle voice said as something caught her. Ria lifted her eyes up as much as she could. Looking down at her were a pair of bright green eyes. Those eyes belonged to what seemed to be another Navi, with skin only slightly darker than hers. He wore a blue helmet, that had yellow stripes on it and blue spiky hair under it, and a red circle emblem that she sworn she had seen before covering his ears. The same emblem, with a very think H-like symbol in its middle, appeared on his chest. His body was dark blue, with light blue strips down the side, and he wore thick, metallic blue gloves and boots. However, he didn't appear to solid, but rather almost transparent. "You've been through a lot…."

Ria glanced at him. "Wait….you're…."

The other Navi nodded. "I'm Megaman. You're safe now. Here, let's get you patched up." He said and then placed his hand over her shoulder. It started to glow in a dim blue light before the data slowly reconfigured and came back together. Ria moved her shoulder a bit, and discovered she wasn't feeling pain.

"Wow….thank you….but….how did you get here, Megaman? And…where is here, exactly?" The female Navi questioned.

"You're still in Internet City….but just in a part that's old and forgotten….sadly, towards the end of the life of my partner, I was sent here to help monitor the NetNavis after he was gone….but there….were some complications…and part of me got trapped in my PET. What you see before you is merely corrupted data, kind of like a holographic projection. But what is more important is why you are here, Ria…." He said, resting his hand carefully back on her shoulder.

"Wait….you know my name? I've never met you, I don't think. I heard about you online, about how you and Lan Hikari saved the Internet so many times…but…that was a little before my time…wasn't it?' Ria implored confused.

"Actually, though you weren't completed, I knew of you when you were first being designed. Ria, you are the last Navi of your kind left, the last of the Navis born to live in PETs. The man who designed you knew NetNavis were ultimately going to die out in the wake of BrotherBand, so he asked Lan if part of your programming could be modeled after me. Lan agreed and your creator's plans for you were put into motion. So, in a sense, we are related. And that's exactly why I am so glad you've come back online again." Megaman explained.

"Why would someone like you be interested in a plain Navi like me? Even if I am made from part of your programming, I'm not a Battle type. I could never do the things you did back then…." Ria frowned, not knowing where the conversation was going or what was expecting of her.

Megaman shook his head. "Maybe not the way you are now, but you can do those things, Ria. I've caught word that a great threat is looming over both Dentech and Internet City. Though I don't know exactly what it is, I know it's named Anubis. It wants the city's data and all the data of what Navis still remain. Why, I don't know yet, but I am searching desperately for the answer. But since the majority of me is trapped in my PET, I need someone to battle in my place. That's where you come in. I've figured out how to transfer my abilities through this corrupted shell. It will be like we are going through a Cross Fusion, but you'll have sole control. You'll be Megaman."

Ria gasped a little. "Me? Be….Megaman?"

The elder Navi smiled a bit. "I know it's daunting…and I know for the moment you only think of yourself as a simple organizational Navi, but I think I'm making the right choice here. And I'll guide you as much as I possibly can. You won't be alone. So, please, will you do this for me, Ria?"

Ria thought about what he had said for a moment. Part of her wanted to turn him down right then and there and go back to her PET. She wasn't programmed to be a hero….she couldn't possibly be one…..could she? It was there a new feeling took over, a feeling deep within that what she had been thinking wasn't true. That she could be a hero. After all, Megaman himself seemed to think so. That had to mean something, riht?

Finally, she answered, choosing the later of her feelings for her reply.

"Alright! I knew you'd come around! Now! Rebirth Fusion!" Megaman called out as the process began. It felt strange, Ria thought, as if was actually becoming a part of her, transforming into a brilliant blue light, enveloping and sinking into her all at the same time. The change did not take more than a few seconds before two versions of Megaman occupied the chamber.

"Yes, we did it, Ria….no wait…that's not right…." The old Megaman's image said as it started to fade out. "You're not Ria anymore….your name is….Megaman R."

The Navi that once was Ria looked at the new body that came about thanks to the Rebirth Fusion. It looked similar to Megaman's but had blue chest and leg armor, and the emblem of the thin H design inside of a red circle had been replaced with a curved R inside a deeper red emblem. The helmet also was completely blue, with just yellow circles covering the ears and a fringe of light blue bangs hanging over deep brown eyes. On the back of the chest armor, a blue jet pack-like extension appeared. And there was a weird feeling inside the newly transformed Navi….a sense that not only looks but the entire body had change: a more angled face, a broader, flatter chest, more muscles in the less curved arms and legs.

"Megaman…R…?" The questioning, deeper voice of the changed Navi caused its owner to place a hand quicker over his mouth. "Is that….my voice…I sound like a…."

A chuckle from the older Megaman caused Megaman R to stop. "A male? Well, can't say this wasn't completely unexpected. You're now Mega**MAN **after all." He said, amused.

"Eh…but….…you mean….." Megaman R couldn't quite process it at first. So many questions, so many fears ran through his mind like a late bullet train. When he finally did manage to make a sentence come out, it was a loud and angry.

**"YOU MADE ME A GUY?!"**

**Author's note: Well, that's the second chapter! Please review or even just fav if you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I don't know Megaman, Rockman, or anything related to them. This is just a story made for fun! Please enjoy!**

**_Chapter Three:_**

The older Megaman chuckled at his new pupil's exclamation. "Well, it wasn't entirely my doing, you know. It might just a glitch in the programming or something. In any case, I don't think I can change it, so best get used to it as much as you can."

Megaman R let out a deep sigh, rubbing his temple. "Okay, this is strange….but if it has to be this way, I guess there really isn't anything I can do about it either." He then looked back up. "So….what now?"

Megaman. EXE smiled. "Now, we get you battle ready." But then he paused for a moment. "But then again, maybe you should go back to your friends first."

"My friends?" Megaman R asked. "Can I really go back looking like this?"

"Actually, that's probably not a good idea either. Until we know actually what this Anubis is, and also until your use to being Megaman R, maybe it's better you didn't tell anyone about me or the transformation. Not even your Operator, okay?" Megaman. EXE replied.

"Yeah…I guess that might be for the best. How do I change back, anyways?" The newer Navi asked.

"Ah, that's easy. Like this. Rebirth De-fusion!" Megaman. EXE said and watched as Megaman R broke into pieces, revealing Ria beneath. The female Navi looked her body over and found it to be complete, as if nothing had changed. She turned back to her mentor, who smiled. "Perfect. Now, return back to the real world and once your Operator is asleep, come see me by returning back to Internet City. Then, I'll take you from there and show you how to fight…." Then, a familiar portal appeared and took her away, Megaman. EXE nodding assuredly as she waved a little goodbye.

Soon, she was back in her terminal. Carefully as not to be seen, she peeked out of the corner of the PET's screen. When the Navi saw the worried expression on Code's face as he talked with Misao , she felt guilty. Quickly, she appeared in holographic form on top of the screen, causing Code to spot her and sigh in relief.

"Ria! Are you okay?" He asked feverently. "When Auto came back without you…and then you didn't show up….I thought that maybe…."

Ria shook her head. "I'm fine really….I just….fell down in a big crack…it took me a while to get out." It wasn't completely a lie, she reasoned, she did fall into the crack…and almost into a big mouth.

Misao nodded with a concerned look. "Yeah, Auto told us about that crack, like there was an earthquake in Internet City or something. I wonder why? Auto has gone off to send in a report about authorities."

"Good idea. Hopeful, Internet City isn't starting to fall apart. I mean, I know it's a little neglected…but…."

"It looks terrible." Ria said plainly, not bother to hide the frown or the frustration in her face.

"Ria?" Code said, not used the anger in her voice.

"From what I saw, it was deserted and crumbling away, so different from when I last saw it. If there are still Navis in this world, then the place we go to have a good time when our Operators are way…shouldn't be falling apart, don't you think, Code?" She said, looking up at him.

Her Operator nodded. "Yes, you are right. You guys are still here, and we have to take care of you and Internet City. We did create you both after all."

Misao thought hard before snapping her fingers. "I got it. We'll raise awareness about how Internet City is crumbling and see if we can't band together other Operators to help fix it. We could bring it up at the next Battle tournament. It's only a few days away, and since Auto holds the title, people may listen to us. Plus, it would be a good place for Ria to reconnect with other Navis."

"That's a great idea, Misao! Don't you think, Ria?" Code asked his Navi.

The yellow clad programmed nodded. "It would be nice to see other Navi, especially since Auto has been so welcoming. But…I am a little nervous. Do I have to participate if I go?" In the back of her mind, she was also already thinking how a Battle tournament could help her, not only as Ria, but as Megaman R as well.

"Not at all. You just can sit and watch. I'd know Auto would be absolute ecstatic if you were cheering him on. You've left….quite the impression on him." Misao said with a little chuckle, which kind of went over Ria's head as her mind half-occupied with thoughts of Megaman. EXE and Megaman R. However, she nodded all the same, which caused Misao to smile even more. "Then, it's settled. Meet us at ACDC Stadium Wednesday afternoon. I've got to pick up some chips for the tournament, but I start talking with some of Auto's sparring partners and their Operators to see we can come up with a plan as well. Code, I'd take Ria home and run a diagnostic scan on her, just to be safe."

The young man nodded in agreement. "Good idea. See you at school, Misao. Tell Auto it was good seeing him again." Then, he and Ria left for home, where Code ran the scan on Ria, who guided him through it. She counted her lucky stars when nothing even suggesting about the existence of Megaman R came up. After she saw how worried he looked when she was gone for that relatively short time, she wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to tell him even if Megaman. EXE had allowed it. So, she contented herself to look up information about Navi battles between helping and just spending time with Code.

Finally, when he had drifted off into deep sleep, she worked up the courage to log back into Internet City, but was pleasantly surprised when halfway through the teleportation, the blue appeared again. In an instant, she was back in the strange part of the city, with Megaman. EXE's transparent form standing before her again.

"You made it back! Great!" He said. "How are things out in the real world?"

"Okay, I guess. I didn't tell my friends about being Megaman, but they are still concerned about the crack and the state Internet City is in. They're going to try to get people to help it out, starting by taking with Battle Navis and their Operators at a tournament a few days."

Megaman. EXE nodded solemnly. "With me being mostly stuck in my PET's inner workings, I can't help the Net as much as I'd like. And now with this new threat….Anubis….Ria, that thing that tried to swallow you will probably be back. It wants Data and a crumbling site like Internet City is just asking for virus attacks. So, you have to be able to hold your own, but I also want you to try and gather more Navis to help us. If at all possible, I want you to fight in that tournament, but as Megaman R. It will Navis know that Megaman is still out there and still wanting to help. Maybe that can cause some morale and get everyone interested in restoring Internet City."

Ria grimaced a little. "But…I've never even been to a live tournament before….or any sort of Net Battle."

Megaman. EXE assured her. "Hey, cheer up. You're not alone after all; you've got me to help you out. Tonight, we learn the basics and move forward from there. I'll have you in top form in no time, trust me. Go on, now that the programs in you, try to change into Megaman R by yourself. "

Ria still doubted herself, but wanted to believe Megaman. EXE all the same. "Alright, let's give it a shot. Rebirth Fusion!" The familiar blue energy surrounded her again and soon, the female Navi was replaced by her male replacement. "That still feels so weird." He said, looking himself over. "But everything seems to be in order. Alright, EXE, I'm ready to learn!"

The senior Megaman nodded and used a program that tossed three yellow, helmet clad, Mettaur virus dummies a few meters away. "First let's start with basics. With Rebirth Fusion, I've programmed battle chips already into your system, so you won't need and Operator to load them in, which works out well in our favor. Now, show me your default weapon and then fire it at one of the targets down there."

The younger Navi smiled. "That's easy!" He said confidently. Then, his arm began to change as he could feel his basic arms program activate. Soon, his hand and wrist became a small cannon about twice their size. "Mega Buster!" He yelled firing it off towards the middle Met. However, instead of harming the target, the Mettaur's round black body sunk beneath its helmet, blocking the blue energy shot completely. Megaman R's face went from confident to mortified and EXE saw this.

"That's okay, R. You did well summoning your weapon quickly and firing. You just need to remember that Mettaur's are very defensive. Catch them off guard and they won't have time to duck into the helmets."

"Thanks! Let me give it another shot." Megaman R said, and went to aim his blaster.

"Okay, but let's try out another weapon this time, something for speed. Try the Sword program." EXE suggested.

"Sword program?" Megaman R questioned as he looked up the program in his mainframe. When he found and activated it, it changed his Mega Buster into a long yellow sword of yellow energy. "So, I have to close to use this, right?"

"You got it. Just rush in there and take out the dummies before they can respond." His mentor answered and watched on expectantly.

His successor did not let him down, bolting forward with incredible speed and slashing away at each of the viruses. He grinned a bit when as they dissolved into millions of little pieces of data. "There we go! Alright! What's next?"

"Defense training." Megaman. EXE explained. You can't always win by just attacking, sometimes it's best to let the enemy wear itself out first, or at least try to minimize damage. Now, you should have a basic Shield program in your files."

But then, suddenly, the room shook violently, causing Megaman R to topple over. "Another quake?" He asked as he picked himself up.

"I had a feeling this would happen. You'd better go and see if that thing that tried to eat you is causing more trouble. If you find that you have to fight, just try to use the basics, and above all, trust your instincts. You've got what you need inside of you and if things get bad, I should be able to get you back here." Megaman. EXE said.

Megaman R nodded and his courage welled up in response to EXE's trust in him. "I won't let you down, Megaman!" He said.

His mentor smiled and nodded. "I know you'll be fine! Here, try summoning the portal yourself this time." He said, and watched as Megaman R did just that, logging out of his domain with his sword ready.

When Megaman R finished teleporting, he found himself on a wide, but crumbling street in Internet City. But it wasn't empty. Around him every, Mettaur were everywhere, hacking away at the buildings and sidewalks with little pickaxes. Joining them were viruses Megaman R had never seen before, little red bunny-like creatures with antenna ears and coils over their bodies. They were chewing at the lines of data streaming through the street

"What's going on here? Stop that! This city looks horrible enough!" Megaman R said, and charged forward, knocking a few Mettaurs with his sword, causing them to be deleted. However, this only caused the viruses to stop their work and turn towards him, their eyes glowing red. The bunny viruses then shot rings of electricity at him. R dodged as best he could, but one of the rings hit him, sending a sever shock up his body. He yelled out in pain, and landed on the ground with a thud.

"You guys.. got some sting to you…." He panted, struggling to get up. "Better keep my distance…" He said, and summoned his Mega Buster when back up when he finally got to his feet. That is…until he hit something fluffy.

"Ah, _baa-_ut electricity is so glorious to see when it shoots down the spine of pests." A new voice rung out as Megaman R turned to see what he had hit, only to jump back when his brown eyes meet large, blue, almost lifeless ones. Before him and the virus now appeared a large, sheep-like program, with light pink, almost white, wool and two brown horns curved downward on either side of his black face. In the middle of them, a symbol of a tuft of white wool with a lightning bolt in its middle appeared. Out of his back, a pair of antenna appeared, their red tips sparking with electricity. His arms and legs were yellow and robotic looking, but Megaman R found it curious that part of them had started to dissolve away, much like the claws of the dark monster that tried to eat him as Ria.

Megaman R clinched his teeth and held up his cannon, but the stranger only let out a noise that sounded like laughter horribly mixed with a sheep's bleat. "You want to attack me with such a crude _waa_-pon. _Baa_-ut we haven't even been introduced." Then, suddenly he let out a huge piece of wool from his back, which passed through his antenna before hovering over Megaman R. However, the blue Net Navi did not respond in time due to some confusion, and suddenly a jolt of lightening came down from it. The jolt's shock felt 10 times more powerful than that of the Bunny's , and Megaman was sent flying back into a wall, wincing in deep pains and not begin able to move his limbs.

His woolly opponent let out another strange mix of chortling and bawwing as Megaman struggled to keep his eyes open. Slowly, all of the viruses were crowding around him, readying themselves to attack. Their leader rose into the air, charging his antenna again. "They call me Sheepman! My electric has no equal and with it, I will aid in bringing forth the reign of Anubis! And I'll start by consuming your data!"

"Consuming….my data…?" Megaman R said as he stared to black out. But before he did, a large green blur appeared in his hazing eyes, knocking away all the viruses as it dodged their attacks. The last thing Megaman remembered was something bulky picking him up and Sheepman baa-ing incessantly at the viruses. Then, the world went dark….

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that! Yes…I brought back Sheep Man! I regret NOTHING! Please favorite or review if you liked what you read!**


End file.
